Yoren Uller
Yoren Uller is the youngest and only remaining brother of Lord Andrey Uller, born to Lord Quentyn and Cassella Uller in 332 AC. Appearance Bronze skin with brown eyes and very dark hair. He has a scar around his throat and the top half of his left ear is missing as well as the fifth digit on his left hand after a botched assassination attempt. History Yoren was the last child born to Lord Quentyn and Cassella Uller in 332 AC. When he was only a toddler of one year, his mother was stabbed to death in the streets of Hellholt. His father, like his forebears, burnt the murderer alive and hung his corpse above the gates of Hellholt for all to see. Yoren only knew this because his brothers eventually told him the story; one he rather would not have learned. As he grew motherless, his father became a drunk leaving his brothers to take care of him. Andros cared not for him and oft yelled at him for doing little more than cough. Thought he rarely laid a hand on him, the same could not be said for his brother Andrey. Andros would abuse him often, forcing Yoren to watch the entire time. As Yoren grew, he was left to himself to learn the ways of combat and defense. He would spend his days in the fields, practicing with a wooden stick pretending it was a spear laced with poison. Andros' figure would appear before him and Yoren would strike him down every time. While it was only his imagination, he wished it were true. Every strike against the dummy would bring him glee as every strike would be a strike against Andros. When he was not practicing with his stick, he would be running through the hills, jumping over fallen trees, ducking under low hanging branches, jumping over roots. He'd climb the walls of Hellholt and jump between the buildings with ease. On days where he could not venture outside, whether it would be because of storms or sand-winds (what he called sandstorms), Yoren would spend the entirety of his day inside in Hellholt's library reading up on poisons and how to make them. He once read a biography on the Red Viper and one line stood out: "All renowned spearmen of Dorne would lace their blades with poison." Manticore venom particularly caught his attention, as it could kill quickly or slowly depending on how it was made. In 343 AC, when Yoren was only one and ten, his father was poisoned at a feast. While he was not a true father figure to him, the death still bothered him. Rumors spread fast of who poisoned the Lord. Some said it was the Maester, but the dominant rumor was that his son and Yoren's brother Andros had done the dire deed. While Yoren was only one and ten, he helped his brother take Andros down. His traitorous brother was caught and sent to The Wall soon after. Andrey became Lord of Hellholt soon after; a change which most of Andros' supporters were very against. On the same night Andros' supporters attempted to assassinate Andrey, they tried to do the same to Yoren. Only two and ten at the time, the two men came to him in his sleep. They had climbed through his window and lifted him out of bed, immediately waking him. He kicked and punched and fought the men as much as he could, but to no avail. One man took a metal wire and attempted to strangle him as the other man held him down. Yoren managed to kick the man holding him down in the groin, temporarily incapacitating him. He pushed backwards, shoving the man behind him into the wall, all whilst attempting to bite at the mans hands. The man behind him bit at his ear, tearing the top half off. That only irritated Yoren more as he kicked backwards, making contact with the mans knee. He turned around and went to punch the man in the gut when he drew a dagger. Yoren brought his left hand up to block, which he did, but lost his fifth digit in the process and had a deep cut in his other fingers where the palm met. Yoren managed to escape through his window, spraining his ankle when he hit the ground. Years passed as Hellholt calmed down. Yoren grew more accommodated to his spear and more learned in the art of poisoning. He saved coin for years in hopes of purchasing a manticore for himself to harvest its venom. One day while visiting Sunspear, he was perusing the merchants at the docks when he came across a Summer Islander vessel. The man, dark as night, gestured him over. He had a manticore in a cage sitting below his table. Yoren immediately bought it for all the coin he had on him and brought him home. He named the little thing 'Death'. In 360 AC, Lord Edgar of Blackmont visited Hellholt. The Lord bedded two of the Uller sisters whilst he was there, an act his brother Lucifer was not a fan of. He challenged Edgar to a duel which ultimately ended in his own poisoning and death. This troubled Yoren, another one of his family members lost. He urged his brother Andrey to do something, anything in retaliation as a duel was not supposed to end in death. But his brother did nothing other than seek solace in drink. Over the next few years, Yoren tried to be there for Andrey but he could do nothing more as his brother descended into an ever growing pit of drunkenness. When his brother took to drink, he took to women. He was always fond of them, but being with a woman took his mind off of the world. After his brothers passing, he spent most of his days in the Hellholt brothel and visiting nearby brothels. Recently, the realm descended into civil war though seemingly sparing Dorne. But that would not last forever, Dorne was on the edge of a civil war as well. Tensions grew as marriages and pacts were made. Skyreach was the spot of the next wedding; a wedding Yoren and Andrey would not miss as the Blackmonts would no doubt attend. They would have their vengeance. Their justice. Their fire for Hellholt. Timeline 332 AC: Yoren Uller born to Quentyn and Cassella Uller. 333 AC: His mother was murdered in the streets of Hellholt. His father descended into drunkenness. 333 AC and on: Yoren began to hone his skills with the spear, also learning himself in the arts of poison. 343 AC: His father Quentyn was poisoned at a feast. Rumors spread of his son Andros' involvement in the poisoning, leading to him getting sent to The Wall and Andrey Uller taking over as Lord of Hellholt. 344 AC: A botched assassination attempt on both Yoren and Andrey led to both of their injuries. Yoren losing the top half of his left ear and his left fifth digit as well as gaining a lovely scar on his neck. 344 AC and on: Yoren grew more attached to the art of poisoning and honed in on his skills with the spear even more. 358 AC: On a visit to Sunspear while perusing the merchants at the docks, he came across a Summer Islander selling a manticore which he purchased for his entire life savings. 360 AC: After his sisters were bedded by Lord Edgar Blackmont on a visit to Hellholt, Lucifer Uller challenged the Lord of Blackmont to a duel, ending in his death at the poisoned axe of Edgar’s champion, Cerenna Blackmont. Yoren begged his brother to seek vengeance, but he merely decided to bide his time and wait. 368 AC, Fifth Moon: Yoren enjoys his time in a brothel outside of Skyreach, but runs into trouble on his way out. NSFW http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/37qxiy/not_brave_loyal/ Family * {Lord Harmen Uller} ** {Lord Quentyn Uller} d. 343 AC - Poisoned ** {Cassella Uller} d. 333 AC - Assassinated *** Andros Uller, 44; alive, at the Night’s Watch. *** Cedra Uller, 42 *** Meria Uller, 42 *** Lord Andrey Uller, 41; alive, the current Lord of Hellholt **** Lucifer Sand **** Aliandra Sand **** Jayne Sand **** Antario Sand *** {Lucifer Uller} d. 360 AC - Killed in a duel against Cerenna Blackmont *** '''Yoren Uller '''b. 333 **** Qoren Sand b. 352 AC to Yoren - Will reveal down the line References Category:Dornish Category:House Uller